HouseWilson Drabbles
by Lilith-chan
Summary: Diversos drabbles sobre la pareja HouseWilson. Slash. Drabble 5: "Siempre contigo -visión de House-"
1. La nota musical indispensable

**_Hi._**

_**La verdad es que me ha dado fuerte por esta pareja... y he decidido crear este tema, en el cual escribiré diversos drabbles que pueden ser narrados desde la visión de House, la de Wilson e incluso de otro personaje... pero siempre irán enfocados en la pareja HouseWilson.**_

_**Algunos pueden ser insinuaciones, otros más explícitos (aunque dudo mucho que vaya a escribir una historia con sexo explícito)**_

_**Well... espero que los disfruten.**_

_**Nota: House MD le pertenece a David Shore y a todo el elenco que trabaja con él.**_

**_CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC_**

**HouseWilson Drabbles**

**Drabble 1: La nota musical indispensable.**

Era imposible. Por más que lo intentara las notas no estaban en su cabeza. Culpó al piano para aliviarse del fracaso. Miró a su alrededor; todo lo material estaba en orden a diferencia de su cabeza. Se encontraba preocupado… por alguien. Se paró de su asiento frente al instrumento para sentarse en el sillón. Se recostó, tomó el control remoto mas, no prendió el televisor; decidió meditar. Enseguida su mente recordó el hecho de su malestar: la salida de Wilson con Cuddy. Simplemente no era capaz de concebir la idea de que su mejor amigo se estaba revolcando con su jefa en esos instantes. Se sentía impotente al recordar lo mucho que los había intentado separar y lo inútil que había sido. Ahora su gran dilema era el tormentoso por qué. Iba a comenzar a cuestionarse cuando el timbre lo interrumpió. Se paró en dirección a la puerta. Sintió curiosidad por saber quién lo molestaba a esas horas de la noche. La abrió.

- ¿Tan poca resistencia tiene Cuddy para el sexo?- preguntó, sin poder evitar sorprenderse al ver a la persona tras la puerta.

- No estaba con ella- respondió el castaño un tanto confuso por la pregunta- no sé de donde sacaste esa falsa información- aquella confirmación fue un alivio para el cojo, que por supuesto no lo demostró.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí con esas bolsas de supermercado?

- Verás…- intentaba explicar el oncólogo a la vez que entraba a la casa y dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa- estaba aburrido y supuse que- decía mientras entraba a la cocina y abría el refrigerador seguido de la desconcertada mirada del ojiazul- y ahora lo confirmo, estarías comiendo basura tan solo y aburrido como yo- aclaraba, entretanto sacaba algunos alimentos de las bolsas- allí fue cuando se me ocurrió que podría preparar una buena comida para mi…- por fin se detuvo y miró fijamente a House- y para ti- hizo una pausa en la que desvió la mirada, como esperando una aprobación de su extrañado amigo.

- Espero que sea una buena comida- fue la aprobación del cojo, obteniendo una risita del oncólogo que se quedó preparando la comida, mientras él se volvía a sentar frente al piano.

Era imposible. Estaba tocando aquella melodía que minutos antes no había conseguido siquiera asimilar. Sonrió. Ahora entendía la causa de su preocupación: no deseaba compartir a Wilson con nadie. Saber como su amigo se esmeraba por preparar algo para él lo hacía más feliz de lo que alguna vez se imaginó que podía estar. Simplemente debía mantener a aquella indispensable nota musical siempre en su mente, junto a él.


	2. Lo que ocurre dentro de ti

**_Me decidí a poner el segundo drabble pronto, porque luego no tendré tiempo._**

_**Este drabble está más visto desde Wilson (a deferencia del primero)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Drabble 2: Lo que ocurre dentro de ti.**

Suspiró. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, preocupado por lo que ocurría en su interior. No comprendía por qué se alegraba tanto cada vez que House interfería en una de sus relaciones amorosas. Eso, definitivamente, no era lo normal. Deberían molestarle los celos y la sobreprotección de su amigo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el abrir de la puerta de su oficina. No tuvo la necesidad de levantar la mirada para saber quien la había abierto. Esa caminada, junto con el hecho de no avisar antes de entrar, eran característicos del ser que llenaba sus pensamientos. La puerta fue cerrada.

- Mmm… a juzgar por tu pose de preocupación y por lo esquivo que has estado el día de hoy- aclaraba el cojo, logrando hacer que el oncólogo lo mirara- además de aquella mirada perdida y brillante, puedo asegurar que estas manteniendo una relación con alguien que sí te gusta de verdad.

- No, nada de eso- contestó, en un tono en el que parecía dudar de su propia respuesta.

- Y si ahora le agregamos tu inseguridad al responder diría que, no estas saliendo con esa persona especial pero, que la has encontrado- aseguró el adicto al Vicodín, fijando en su amigo aquellos grandes ojos azules que el aludido tanto amaba, provocando que se sonrojara levemente y tuviese la necesidad de levantarse de su asiento para parase frente al ventanal.

- ¿No tienes otro pasatiempo mejor que el de molestarme?- preguntó, intentando hacer que se fuera porque le incomodaba su presencia y aquello se podía percibir en su tono de voz, el cual llamó aun más la atención de su amigo.

- No- respondió secamente, a la vez que se acercaba al castaño- además de que la forma en que quieres alejarme es aun más intrigante. Eres un pésimo actor, Jimmy- dijo, burlesco- será mejor que me digas quién es tu persona especial.

- ¿Para qué?- su tono de voz se alteró por el nerviosismo.

- Para destruirlo, por supuesto- contestó el hombre del bastón de manera bromista pero, lo suficientemente cierto como para advertir a su mejor amigo.

- House…- la voz del oncólogo se había suavizado, en su rostro dibujado una sonrisa y su mirada se había clavado, dulcemente, a la del mencionado- no sería bueno que te destruyeras a ti mismo.

El diálogo había finalizado con un Wilson que salía triunfante de su oficina, y un House que debía resolver el enigma más grande de su vida.


	3. La verdadera pareja de Wilson

**Gracias a los que leen estos drabbles. Espero que los esten disfrutando y los sigan disfrutando.**

**Tengo algo que aclarar: estos drabbles no estan ordenados cronologicamente o algo por el estilo, simplemente son situaciones cortas que pasan por mi cabeza y las escribo, no tienen relación el uno con el otro salvo por la pareja HouseWilson.**

**Well... he aqui otro drabble visto desde House.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Drabble 3: La verdadera pareja de Wilson.**

Tuve todas las oportunidades para que fueras solo mío. Todas. Pero las perdí porque soy un idiota y un cobarde.

No soporto verte junto a la zorra esa de Amber, no soporto ver como tu dulce mirada, que antes me pertenecía (porque si, nadie puede negar que esa mirada solo me la dedicabas a mi), ahora le pertenece a esa mujer que no te merece.

Estamos solos. Estas frente a mi mas, te siento tan distante.

- ¿Ocurre algo, House?- me preguntas, de una forma que, o yo estoy paranoico o ha sido tan fría que he llegado a pensar en la posibilidad de que esa perra te haya cambiado.

- Nada que te importe porque, ahora lo único importante para ti es tu noviecita- una respuesta infantil hasta para mí.

Wilson no alcanzó a responder. Teníamos una muy desagradable visita.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que estarías aquí, comiendo con tu amigo?- la pregunta hecha por la zorra me provocó una enorme curiosidad ¿Wilson no le había dicho que yo iba a comer con él?

- Porque lo habrías arruinado todo, como siempre lo haces- respondí y ella me quedó mirando con aquellos ojos llenos de artimañas.

- La verdad es que estaba preocupado por House y no tuve tiempo de avisarte Amber, todo esto fue improvisado- se excusó mi amigo pero, no me importó que se excusara con ella, lo que si me importó fue su excusa.

- El amor siempre gana- le dije, acompañado de una mirada que, según mis estudios realizados por años, provoca que las personas se molesten. Esta no fue la excepción.

- Pues si. Es por ese motivo que él es mi pareja- me causó gracias que recargara el "mi" de su respuesta. Es una ilusa.

- Y por ese mismo motivo él está aquí, conmigo, no contigo- creo que ella necesita un chequeo a la vista, aunque lo mejor sería un cambio de cerebro.

- Por ahora- su voz sonó tan triunfante que no pude evitar reír. Me miraron expectantes.

- Wilson ha tenido dos esposas y muchas novias. Tú no eres la primera y te aseguro que no vas a ser la última. Pero hay una persona de la que nunca se ha separado: yo- se quedó boquiabierta. Era imposible que contrarrestara esa respuesta. Intentó buscar una ayuda en "su" pareja pero, él estaba tan confundido como ella. No tuvo otra salida más que marcharse, mientras nosotros nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes, hasta el momento en que mi mejor amigo me miró con aquella dulce mirada.

- Ahora que lo dices- dijo, sin dejar de atraparme con su renovada dulce mirada- tal vez debería haberme casado contigo- reímos mas, ambos sabíamos que eso no era, del todo, una mentira.


	4. Un juego que no es juego

_**Después de bastante tiempo de no haber puesto ningún capítulo he traido este (y eso que lo escribí hace como un mes... todo un despiste de mi parte. En verdad lo siento)**_

_**Esta vez no tengo nada que decir, salvo que lo disfruten, además de agradecer a los que se dan el trabajo de leer estos drabbles.**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Drabble 4: Un juego que no es juego. **

Tontamente me escabullí hacia la azotea del hospital. Y digo tontamente porque, si estaba escapando de House, ese era al primer lugar al que él iría en mi búsqueda. La verdad es que no lo pensé, simplemente un impulso me llevó a ese lugar luego de haber sido besado por él. Si, besado. Se supone que tu mejor amigo no te besa pero, supongo que House es extraño hasta para eso. Y se supone que, en caso de que te llegara a besar tú lo golpeas y/o lo mandas a la mierda pero, en mi caso, disfruté el beso y luego salí corriendo (acto digno de una mujer) porque… porque… ¡Se supone que estoy aquí para encontrar el por qué!

No tuve el tiempo de encontrarlo ya que, como suponía, House me había encontrado.

- Deberías aprender a ser menos obvio para esconderte- decía, con su tono lleno de sarcasmos que, extrañamente (como todo esto), me fascinaba- podrías probar esconderte en tu auto, en la oficina de Cuddy o en mi moto, aunque dudo que este último sea un buen lugar para esconderse.

- House, esto no esta bien- mi voz sonaba débil e insegura- ¿me quieres o sólo estás jugando?- finalmente lo miré a la cara, quedando al instante, atrapado en sus ojos azules, en su mirada profunda que nunca mentía.

- Wilson- pronunciando mi nombre se acercó a mí, acorralándome contra el balcón de aquella gran azotea- puedo jugar con una pelota, con mi bastón, con mi piano, con un paciente, con mi equipo de trabajo pero, escúchame bien- dijo, de la forma más sincera en la que podía hablar- nunca, nunca jugaría con tus sentimientos- por la manera en que me miraba supe que decía la verdad.

Nuestros labios se juntaron otra vez. Volví a caer en su beso, en su lengua y en las mil sensaciones que me daba ese hombre al cual muy pocas personas soportaban pero, que por algún motivo aun desconocido, había pasado a ser, desde el primer momento en que lo conocí, la persona más importante en mi vacía vida.

Nos detuvimos de golpe al sentir que algo había caído al suelo. Él volteó la cabeza, permitiéndome ladear un poco la mía para ver que ocurría. Mi cabeza regresó a su posición original enseguida, a la vez que sentía un calor insoportable no solo en mis mejillas, sino en todo mi rostro, al descubrir que ocurría.

- Lo… lo siento- se excusaba torpemente Cameron mientras recogía rápida y nerviosamente los papeles que habían resbalado de sus manos por la impresión (yo en su lugar hubiese quedado igual)- traía los papeles del examen de sangre pero… pero mejor los dejo en su oficina- se apresuró a decir para salir del lugar tan rápido como llegó.

House simplemente me miró, sin decir nada, y volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos, haciéndome pensar que esto sí era un juego. Uno muy divertido.


	5. Siempre contigo visión de House

_**Lamento la demora. Debo aclarar que este drabble dice "visión de House" porque el próximo será la visión de Wilson. Espero que lo disfruten. Gracias a las que leen y dejan reviews!**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Drabble 5: Siempre contigo (visión de House)**

Tenerte aquella noche conmigo ha sido la mejor aventura que he tenido, Wilson. Sentir tu piel fundirse con la mía, tu respiración agitada, tu mirada ansiosa… ¡Eres tan malditamente ardiente! Cuando te tuve aquel día creí que sería así para siempre, mas las cosas salieron mal. La perra de Amber llena tu mente, incluso ahora que esta muerta. Mi vida nunca ha sido feliz, pero esta vez estoy pasando las barreras de la infelicidad. No puedo conformarme con saber que fuiste mío, sino con saber que lo volverás a ser. Conseguiré que te pierdas en mis ojos como tiempo atrás lo hiciste, por el simple hecho de que soy Gregory House, el hombre que siempre ha tenido lugar en tu ser.


End file.
